She was part of Team 1
by YoloLazyGamer
Summary: "Team seven will be Akiyama Yuki, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke"
1. Team seven

"Team seven will be Akiyama Yuki, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke..." Iruka Umino a chunnin leveled ninja of konohagakure, one of the instructor in the academy. Iruka has an average height and build. He has a brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose - which he has had since is youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with a forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket.

Akiyama Yuki a genin leveled kunoichi, a female ninja. Yuki has a reddish hair, a pinkish white skin, amber eyes and a face that shows innocent. She wears a black sleeve fishnet underneath her black tank top and a simple cargo pants also a black pouch attached on her left thigh.

Uzumaki Naruto also a genin leveled ninja. He has a blue sea eyes, tan skin, and a golden spiky hair. Naruto wears an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders are as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white-collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee due to being right-handed, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector.

Uchiha Sasuke a genin leveled ninja. Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs. Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

"You will meet your jounin sensei in room 107." Iruka then proceed to the other teams. The three genins went to the room 107 and waited for their sensei, it's been half an hour and their sensei haven't arrived yet.

"Where is our sensei?!" Naruto asked, "The others met their sensei's already!"

"Calm down Naruto I'm sure sensei has a great excuse for his lateness." Yuki said

"Hn, dobe" the Uchiha grumbled annoyingly

"say what teme?!" The blonde shouted

"Tch why did you even pass the test?" Sasuke smirked, "a guy like you can't even beat me."

"Grrr you... Your no better than me! You can't even use your own kekei genkai!" Naruto spat. A vain popped in Sasuke's head, "you think your so good but your nothing! I don't care if you had a lot of fan girls in fact I pity you having them all over you." he said, "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun Marry me! Marry me!" Naruto said while copying the fan girls reaction to Sasuke. Yuki laughed at them


	2. Icha-Icha trouble Itachi needs a date

**A/N **

**_cutehoney4 _  
This is the part where Sakura is**

**Kurai Hana-Chan  
Thank you for reviewing to my story I'll try to update frequently.**

* * *

"Hey my little genins!" chuckling he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "YOUR LATE!" Naruto shouted

"You see there was a problem-" Their sensei started but was cut off when he was about to say something.

"No there isn't" A girl with a pink hair said while glaring at him, she was standing in the doorway, "You see kids..."

***flashback***

_People are crowding the book store but most of them are men. The Icha Icha paradise was on sale 50% discount plus some of the books have the autograph of the walking I saw a grey haired jounin narrowing my eyes 'Kakashi-senpai?'I thought. I leaped so I could get a better look on the guy and I was right! it was Kakashi-senpai._

_"Oi Senpai!" I said while I jumped beside him, "Aren't you going to the academy to go get your genins?"_

_"Oh yeah i forgot about that..." smiling under his mask, "but I need to get the book first!"_

_I sweatdroping,"Senpai we have to go!" dragging him out of the line but he won't bulge, "Senpai we have to go!" I yelled at him_

_"But Sakura I have to get these _books_!" Kakashi whined. She looked at him deadpan,"So? I don't care. We need to go to the academy" Kakashi pouted,"Fine... After I get these books!" He said_

_"Ugh!"_

***end of flashback***

"...and so we waited until we got his damn book."

_'Disgusting' _the three genins thought.

Looking blankly at Kakashi, "Anyways, I have to go, See a later team seven!" she said while waving and smiling at the kids.

"Well...let's get started. On the roof" after he disappeared into a puff of smoke

* * *

"How was team seven?"

"They're fine except Kakashi though" she chuckled lightly

"Hn"

"You know Itachi-taichou you should teach Sasuke some techniques," Sakura said

"I am too busy doing missions and some clan business." He said as a-matter-of-fact

Smiling,"You don't have to worry about that, we and Shisui-senpai can take care of it!" looking at Shisui she yelld, "right Shisui-senpai?"

"Yup don't worry about it, just go get some women!" he yelled at the last part while smirking

Deadpan, I looked at

Shisui, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He then stopped smirking, "What? this isn't about Itachi getting women?"

"Obviously not!" I shouted at him,"creepy pervert" I mumbled

"I heard that!" He shouted at Sakura,"anyways 'Tachi you have to find a girl who will solve your problems."

Sakura laughed hard, "hahahah f-find a girl for taichou that's hilarious" resting her elbow in Itachi's shoulder she continuously laugh

"We just need her to pretend" Shisui said

"Pretend huh?" she asked

"Yup!"

"I've got an idea!" the boys ears perked up after hearing what she said, "why don't Shisui transformed into a girl and pretend that both of you are lovers!"

Shisui looked disgust, "Why do I have to transform into a girl?"

"Well the percentage you have to find a girl that wouldn't go nuts to taichou is 2%"

Unknown to them Itachi already left.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys I know this is short but I'll '_try'_ to update longer stories**

**and _Rose Rain 7_ the last part you mention**** that _'I honestly don't know what direction this story is heading' even me I don't get my own story xD so it will be just a mystery on what I'll do next xD_  
**


	3. Team 7 asking about Kakashi's house?

**A/N**

**Hey guys I'm really sorry that haven't updated the story but I hope you guys like this one :D**

* * *

"That was the last one Itachi," Shisui said with a bored looking face,"you have to find a girl or else your Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-oba-san will have to set you for an arrange marriage..." Teases Shisui

"But non of them has the capability to be a matriarch."

"Don't think about _'having the capability to be a matriarch'_ think about your own feelings" Shisui said, "Well anyway...I need to go to the hokage's office" he finished as he teleported to the hokage's office.

Itachi knew that Shisui was right, learning to be a matriarch can be easy but finding love?

The elders already gave Itachi a chance to choose who he wants to marry but if he can't find a girl to marry he will have an arranged marriage.

* * *

Sakura's Pov

After going to a mission I headed to eat some ramen when some shouted at me.

"Hey you!" I noticed that it was the blond boy who was in Kakashi-senpai's squad "Huh? Naruto, right?"

"Yup That's me!" He said while smiling

"Is there anything you need?" I asked

"Well...you see w- I mean I wanted to know where Kakashi-sensei's house is...?" chuckling, "Alright stop hiding I know the two of you are here,"I announced

"Hehehe" Yuki said scratching the back of her head

"Hn" Sasuke said while looking away

"Why don't we eat first? my treat!" I happily said, "I'll tell you everything I know from senpai"

Naruto ate a **lot** of ramen. After eating they decided to go the training ground 7

~Training ground 7~

"So you guys want to know about senpai, right?"

They nodded, "We tried spying on him but he kept disappearing!" Yuki exclaimed

Laughing, "We did the same thing but in the end we didn't found a single thing about him."

"So how did you know about sensei's bio if you didn't found a single thing about him?" Sasuke asked. '_Straight to the point. I guess he is 'Tachi-taichou's brother.'_

"Your just like your brother, you know" I said. Sasuke glared at me,"Tch everybody told me that a lot of times," he grumbled

"We asked all of senpai's colleague after gathering information about senpai we tried to go to his house. When we arrived at his backyard a bundle of kunai came passing through us, it's a good thing that we dodge all of them," I paused looking at their reaction, Naruto was looking scared and Yuki was sweatdopping at Naruto's expression while Sasuke was being...well he's an Uchiha, and Uchiha's doesn't show their emotions,"we tried to get in the house but every time we tried we always failed to do so," I stopped, "What about now? Have you ever been into sensei's house yet?" Yuki asked

"Yup. We were chuunin when we tried to get to his house for the first time."

End of Pov

Sakura told them all the things he knows about Kakashi as in **All Of It!** She told them how to deactivate the traps. She told team 7 the name of Kakashi's colleagues too. All of them are having fun while watching the sunset at it slowly fades away.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know It's short but I have a recitation tomorrow so I can't make it long :(**

**but I hope you guys enjoy it! :D and I'm going to update if the chapter reaches 500+ (words)**

**Your reviews help me a lot in making my story and it motivates me xD**

**anyways...**

**~Peace Out!**


	4. Meet the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!

**Team 7**

**Kakashi - Jounin - Old ( Dunno, maybe 38? )  
Yuki - Genin- 12  
Sasuke -Genins - 12  
Naruto - Gennin - 12**

**Team 1 **

**Itachi - ANBU - 17 - Fox  
Shisui - ANBU - 18- Crow  
Sakura - Jounin - 15 - Cat  
Genma - Special Jounin - 20 - Dog**

* * *

After having the mission in the land of the Waves. The team seven went directly to the hospital to have Kakashi check on his injuries but he refused to do so. He said that he was fine but when he tried to walk he collapsed good thing that the genins caught him. Along the way to the hospital they met Sakura, they told her what happened then she instantly checked Kakashi, after checking Sakura said that he needs to rest in the hospital to recover from his injuries.

"Zabuza of the mist, huh?" Sakura said

"Yeah, he was strong and I kinda respect him!" the blond boy said while smiling happily

"You respect him even he's that way?" she asked while tilting her head into his direction

"Hahaha... at first I never liked that guy anyway I even thought that he was a selfish bastard, but when I saw the look on his face when Gatō kicked Haku on the face while insulting him," a hint of sadness was on Naruto's face was shown, he shook his head and continued on his story," so Zabuza attacked Gatō head-on,"

Breaking the tension between the four of them. Kakashi told the team 7 to go outside and go back to their homes.

"The chuunin exams are up," he started

"And your planning on signing them up?" she asked

"They are capable enough to handle it and I trust them," he continued," I know your worried about them,"

"Of course I am! what if something happens to them? like..-like what happened 3 years ago?!" she asked Kakashi furiously

"I know but this time It's going to be different, I'm sure that the Hokage will tighten the security," he said comfortingly

"I hope your right"

* * *

"What do you think Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan are talking about?" Naruto asked

"Hmm... probably about the mission...? " asked by the red hairded girl

While walking through the streets they spotted a group of kids, they call their selves 'Konohamaru

Ninja Squad'.

The Konohamaru Ninja Squad went straight to Naruto and their leader, "Boss!" saluted at Naruto. Yuki was confused when their leader said boss to Naruto,"Boss? What do you mean?"

Their leader looked up at the red haired girl,"My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi! and this man right here is my boss,"he said while pointing at Naruto,"and this is my teamates..."

"Moegi Tsuna!"

"And I'm Udon Kazaki."

* * *

**A/N**

**I didn't update cuz my laptop is broken... well not really broken the connection said "Limited" on it, so I**


	5. Sand Ninja

"Oi Konohamaru come back in here!"

"Hahaha catch me if you can!" Konohamaru was smiling widely while running away from Naruto

Running throught the streets and pushing people out of their way

"Oi don't just push people!" Yuki shouted while running after them

"Idiots..." Sasuke mumbled. I looked at him while smiling,"Aren't you an idiot too, Sasu-chan?" teaseing him was so fun, especially when pouts.

"Hey!"

"By the way is Itachi teaching you? " I asked

I noticed that he smiled a little bit

"Yeah"

* * *

"Oof!"

"Hey kid, watch where your going!" A stranger said while lifting Konohamaru up

"Hey put me down! Now!"

"Yeah! Put our leader down!" Moegi and Udon yelled simultaneously

_"Sand ninjas? What are they doing in here?" _Yuki thought

Kankuro stop that" a girl hissed. She has teal eyes and a blonde hair tied into four ponytails, her forehead protector was on her neck,"I'm not gonna get involve if ypu cause trouble in here,"

"This kid is the one who bumped in me," Kankuro said

"Hey you! Get Konohamaru down, right now!"

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Boss!" Konohamaru yelled excitedly

* * *

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sakura asked

"Follow where Naruto and the others went of to," Sasuke said

"Ok~ I'll enjoy the dango by myself then!" She said.

"Tch, whatever"

""""""""""""

_'looks like I've got some company'_

"Whoever you are, you can come out now" Sakura said while pulling out her katana

* * *

**A/N**

**So my laptop is broken. I tried fixing it but nothing worked. **

**:(**

**cliff hanger...Try to guess who it is!**

**anyway hope you guys like it!**

**~peace out! **


	6. Sabaku no Gaara, Chūnin exams

**A/N**

**It's been a long time xD  
sorry for the long wait! my laptop was fixed today so I updated it.**

* * *

"It's me"

"Gaara?" She asked, the man named Gaara nodded,"It's been a long time!" She exclaimed while putting her katana to her back,"Why are you here any way?"

"Chunnin Exams"

"I completely forgot about that..."

O.o

"Aren't you gonna organize that with your team?" Gaara asked

"Not really, Shisui said that he and Itachi can take care of it," she said assuringly

"By the way, where are your teamates?"

* * *

"Help me boss!" Konohamaru shouted while wiggling out of Kankuro's girp,"Hey let go of Konohamaru now and just fight me!" the blonde shouted

"Yeah!," Konohamaru looked up at Kankuro,"You should fight him!"

"Shut up!" Kankuro shouted at the boy in his grip,"I'll get you first then I'm going to get that dorky friend of yours"

"Hey who are you calling 'dorky'?!" Naruto shouted angrily while Kankuro held down a huge thing in his back while smirking,"You're gonna use that?!" Temari said

"Don't worry..." Kankuro said assuringly

_'What the heck is that guy doing?' _Yuki thought. She studied them carefully, she recognize their headbands,_'Sand Ninjas!' _she turned her head to the huge thing that Kankuro was holding,_'Then that must be...' _

"...a puppet..." Yuki said for the first time

"A puppet?" Naruto asked

"It's a weapon that is used by Sand Ninjas like that guy" Yuki explained. Kankuro started unwrapping the bandages on the puppet. Temari felt uneasy about Kankuro, _'He's gonna use that?!'_ she thought

"I'm gonna have some fun..-" Kankuro stopped suddenly and releases Konohamaru "..arg..!" he winced in pain while holding his hand

"Sasuke!" Yuki shouted

"Pick someone your size"Sasuke said while sitting on the branch of the tree

"Why you!" Kankuro growled. He quickly took the bandages off his puppet and tried to attack Sasuke but a sand wall stopped it, _'Sand?!' _he thought

"Kankuro, stop." They all looked at the person who stopped the attack, Sabaku no Gaara.

"G-gaara!" Gaara looked at Kankuro with his piercing pale blue-green eyes, "Let's go."

"Yes"

They walked away

"Wait! You people are Sand ninjas, what are you guys doing in our village?" the redhead girl said, they stopped walking and Temari turned around and showed them the pass,"Didn't you know that there's a chunnin exam going on? that's why people from other villages are going in here."

_'So that's why I see a lot of people coming from the gates when we came back on our missions'_

People from other village comes to place where the Chūnin exam were held. They compete by teams but some parts of the exams were individual. The people who passes the exam will rank from genin to chunnin, Chūnin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess.

* * *

**A/N**

**Short? yeah I make short chapters that takes forever to write.**

**watching Bones 10 xD ya know that guys?**

**Making a video using paint -.-hahha lol **

**anyway do you want me to do the Zabuza arc?(please don't JK xD)?**

**and I'm not gonna describe them 'cuz I'm sure ya know them but I'll put some details on it**

**Bye!**

**~Peace out!**


End file.
